


美梦

by issseeyou



Category: Priest (2011), 大哥 | Brother - priest
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21603760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/issseeyou/pseuds/issseeyou
Summary: 不管失眠夜抑或美梦觉我都会陪在你身边，昼夜交替，季节更迭，一成不变。
Relationships: Wei Qian/Wei Zhiyuan
Kudos: 18





	美梦

魏之远到国外接手一个项目，眨眼就过去三个月。这天他一落地就马不停蹄地往家里赶，拖着倒时差的身体也不忘蹑手蹑脚打开家门，生怕搅了大哥的美梦——现在是周五早上七点，魏谦没课，这会还在床上。魏之远满脑子魏谦睁开眼就看见自己的喜悦神情和一大堆不可描述的场景。可惜前者连同舟车劳顿的疲惫在浓郁扑鼻的面汤味中烟消云散了。魏谦一如既往地穿着白背心，趿着人字拖。但是谁能想到他前半生在地下拳场卖命，和朋友走南闯北，在商场摸爬滚打，后半生却悠哉游哉地在别人的考卷上龙飞凤舞，甚至系着粉色围裙为家里人做饭呢？好在魏之远并不在意，在他看来魏谦上半辈子赤手空拳与生活硬碰硬，下半辈子就应该四平八稳地在魏之远心里遛遛圈。毕竟保护他是魏之远打小就产生的念头，随着年岁增长，小芽也就长成可以遮风挡雨的参天大树了。  
此时魏谦正在给自己草草地下面，丝毫没有察觉倚在门框的魏之远。魏之远兴致盎然地打量着魏谦的背影，看着他略显笨拙地往炖锅里放食材，桌面上的手机停留在了“滋补炖汤大全”的首页。眼前这个人平日里有多大老粗，做菜时就有多细心专注。同居后魏之远被啧啧称赞的好手艺让魏谦十指不沾阳春水，半只脚踏进了老年生活。但现在魏之远的大脑被“魏谦给我做饭”的信息占据，他迫不及待地上前跟这个日思夜想了九十天的人好好“嘘寒问暖”。  
正巧魏谦转过身来，不可置信地揉揉眼睛。在云雾缭绕的厨房里，魏之远自带仙气的出场让魏谦没头没脑地蹦出一句：“是我出现幻觉还是我男朋友成仙了？”  
魏之远失笑，抓起他准备捏自己脸的手：“没成仙，是活人。”  
魏谦缓过劲来抽出手，毫不留情地破坏了这温存一刻：“小崽子，不是说明天回来吗？”  
“想你了。”  
下一秒魏谦整个人就被圈在怀里。魏之远用下巴冒出的星星点点的胡渣蹭魏谦的颈窝：“哥…你刚刚叫我什么？”  
魏谦的耳朵以不可见的速度红起来，一时没反应过来：“小崽子。”  
“不对，上一句。”  
“……”魏谦嘴硬，“忘了。”  
“嗯？”魏之远挑了挑眉。  
魏谦顶不住魏之远期待的目光：“男朋友。”  
话音刚落，魏之远便吻了下去。  
炖锅里的汤烧开了，咕噜咕噜地冒泡。本不想及的食物放在同一个容器里不断翻滚，味道逐渐契合，佐以九十天的思念，熬成一盅浓汤。水蒸气逐渐弥散，同长足的吻一道加温空气。  
饶是两人想任凭火苗舔舐锅底般多亲密一会，围裙和西装却不允许。  
魏谦：“洗澡，等我。”  
“好。”  
魏之远恋恋不舍地松开手，不知怎的就产生了小猪待宰的错觉，但还是很欢快地去准备了。  
“男朋友，”走出去没两步他忍不住回头，“床上，沙发，还是浴室里？”  
当魏谦快刀斩乱麻般把料理台上的食材如数切好码齐时，魏之远已经快速地冲了个澡。无言的默契，两人似乎都有些急不可耐。  
魏谦脱下围裙走出厨房，停在浴室门口。  
魏之远赤裸上身，下身随意地裹了一条浴巾，正在刮胡渣。劳累的连续工作使他消瘦了些，腰上的肌肉也更紧致了。  
三个月没开过荤，现在满眼都是肉。  
魏谦几不可闻地咽了咽口水。  
魏之远透过镜子和魏谦对视。  
魏之远听见大哥羞红脸那句“房里等你”，眼睛盯着他的背影还有他松松垮垮的裤绳，加紧了手头上的动作。  
魏谦一推开门，发现魏之远一早就把遮光窗帘给拉上了，还打开了暖黄色的小灯，营造出了一种说不清道不明的暧昧气氛。  
魏谦正欲开口，魏之远的双手就从背后伸来：“哥。”  
魏谦起了反应。  
他紧贴着魏谦的腰往下伸，顺着裤头摸过去 ，一把抽出裤绳：“给我手。”  
魏谦心领神会，乖乖交出自己的双手。魏之远走到魏谦面前，轻轻摩挲着他指间的茧，用裤绳在魏谦两腕关节之间打了一个结结实实的结。随后他的手便探进魏谦的裤囊，一下一下运动起来。魏谦那许久未与魏之远的指腹亲密接触的器物在慢慢发烫。魏之远倒也不急不躁，但魏谦由于手被绑住的缘故，一股难以言喻的羞耻感蔓上心头。  
魏之远看见魏谦咬紧牙关蹙眉的样子，吻了吻他的眉心，手上的动作不停：“上回没绑成，难受就算了。”  
“你大哥我哪次食言。”  
魏之远笑了笑，手劲渐渐大了起来。沉浸在刺激快感中的魏谦隐约吃痛，干脆闭上眼睛。身子越发燥热，布料和手指不断摩擦着敏感点，一股热流从胀大的器物里发泄出来。  
魏之远适时脱去两人的裤子，转移阵地。他轻车熟路地从床头柜里掏出一个包装袋和一支塑料管。  
起初魏谦感觉魏之远在毫无章法地撞，在门口徘徊不定，心道才三个月技术就生疏。  
魏之远好像一眼就看透了魏谦的心思，接着就把他的手被绑着举过头顶。手里空无一物，想攥什么都不得。魏之远力道正好，循循善诱，魏谦下半身身子骨软得酥麻，体内欲火中烧，羞愤至极。  
魏之远坐起身子，他琢磨不透魏谦脸上的表情变化，只盯着魏谦眼底的一片水波。  
“哥，我要进来了。”  
魏之远抬起魏谦的腿，两手握住大腿根中间部分，近乎温柔地将自己推了进去，再猛烈地拉大两人的负距离。三个月无人问津的暗道被硬根热烈来袭，惊动了每一根安分守己的神经，血脉贲张涌至大脑，一瞬间魏谦感觉自己要被顶穿了。魏之远释放的那一下，魏谦的器物也倾吐出稠液粘连着魏之远的手掌……  
魏之远俯下身子擦去魏谦额头的汗，安抚他急促的呼吸，继而又亲吻他的鼻翼、喉结、腰间……解开禁锢，魏谦手腕上留下了挣扎的红痕。  
昏暗的光线让魏谦产生了深夜的错觉，耳边魏之远的声音带有催眠效果，他沉沉睡去。  
魏之远用剩余的最后一丝精力风卷残云地收拾了凌乱的房间。精疲力尽的他往魏谦身旁靠了靠，像很久之前他做的某个梦一样低声说，  
大哥晚安。  
……

魏谦做了个梦。  
梦里是十五六岁的他捡到魏之远的那一天。邋邋遢遢的小崽子用水灵灵的眼睛打量着这个冰冷的世界。可怜兮兮的模样打动了中年魏谦，他觉得十几年前这么冷漠的自己简直没有心，恨不得来一场时光穿梭，在第一次遇到魏之远时就把他接回家去，他只想让少年魏之远开心多一点，再多一点。  
场景变换成魏之远生病住院。神志模糊的魏之远嘴巴张合，凑近才能勉强听出他在喊“谦儿”。身旁金发碧眼的医生护士无动于衷的样子让魏谦看得着急，暗自悔恨为什么狠得下心把他自己一个人丢去国外。  
最后是枕边。魏之远讲故事，魏谦趴在他的肩上，念着念着突然来了一句“扩张做足你才会舒服”。  
魏谦吓得一激灵。虽然他不相信现实与梦境之间的冥冥注定，但魏之远的声音仿佛就在耳边响起，略微带着热气的真实。  
一觉醒来已经黄昏。魏谦一手扶墙一手扶腰走进浴室。镜子里的自己眼底发红，锁骨肋骨甚至胸前都留下了欢爱的痕迹。手腕处有淡淡的淤青，腰部以下传来前所未有的酸痛感……也很舒爽。  
与白天位置互换，魏谦注视着在厨房忙活的魏之远。他嘴角微微上扬，心头有沉甸甸的满足和愉悦，还是双人份的。

“小远，我就该再早些带你回家。”  
“别说十年，一辈子我也等你带我回家。”  
不管失眠夜抑或美梦觉我都会陪在你身边，昼夜交替，季节更迭，一成不变。


End file.
